1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solar panel unit and a solar power generation apparatus on which a module which converts solar light energy into electrical energy is mounted, and more particularly to a solar panel unit and a solar power generation apparatus where an influence of wind exerted on the unit or the apparatus can be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a solar panel unit having the two-stage structure consisting of three panels in total as shown in FIG. 19 where panels 91 are disposed on both sides of center panel 90 and below a center panel 90 with gaps therebetween (see Catalog “light-collecting type solar power generation system”, November, 2011, issued by Daido Steel Co., Ltd.
However, the conventional solar panel unit having the two-stage structure is required to satisfy the further reduction of a wind load.